Nuevos Horizontes
by Aya Nishino
Summary: La familia Cullen se desmorona. Una vieja conocida vuelve a visitar a su mejor amigo Carlisle. ¿Podra esta visita relajar los animos? AVISO: Este fic tiene diferentes parejas, casi todas ellas con Hermione. ASi que si os gustan las parejas Hr/..., entra
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, aquí mi mas reciente locura, espero que os guste^^

_**DISCLAIMER:Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de Jo Rowling y Stephanie Meyer**_

_

* * *

_

**Prologo:**

Hacía días que Carlisle estaba más contento de lo habitual, al igual que Esme. Sus hijos les miraban intentando saber que sucedía, pero para el único con capacidad para saberlo, sus pensamientos eran tan confusos, desordenados y en ocasiones absurdos, que le era imposible saber qué pasaba. Y eso frustraba a Edward. No solo por no poder leer la mente, sino porque era curioso esa actitud ante el ambiente familiar tan cargado que se respiraba en la casa. Rosalie y Emmet discutían a menudo. Él y Bella no estaban demasiado bien, hacia 2 años que la había convertido y era como si su amor se le escapase entre los dedos, ya no sentía lo mismo. Ella parecía darse cuenta y eso le hacía sentir culpable, ella había dejado su vida por él. Él aducía este cambio a los constantes celos de su esposa. Alice estaba triste por este cambio tan repentino y Jasper estaba desbordado con tantos sentimientos. La familia se desmoronaba poco a poco, por lo que esa pequeña alegría de los dos pilares de la casa se consideraba extraña.

Después de unos días de haber recibido una carta que había hecho sonreír a sus padres, estaban todos en el salón de su gigantesca casa. Carlisle revisaba unos expedientes mientras Esme limpiaba la ya impecable mesa de centro. Edward miraba a través de la ventana la lluvia que caía, su mujer leía un libro junto a la chimenea, sus dos hermanas veían un diseño por ordenador mientras que Emmet y Jasper hacían apuestas sobre el partido de baloncesto de la noche. El timbre sobresaltó a todos. Nadie iba a visitarlos, ni siquiera los alumnos del instituto. A penas les dio tiempo a levantarse cuando Esme y Carlisle ya estaban en el recibidor y se escuchaban los gritos emocionados de Esme y las risas de Carlisle y de otra mujer. Esperaron de pie hasta que el grupo llego al salón. Allí, parada junto con los dos vampiros, había una mujer castaña de ojos chocolate de no más de dieciocho años, con una amable sonrisa.

-Hola, buenas noches

Y, antes de que cualquiera pudiese responder, dos voces exclamaron sorprendidas

-¿Janiie?

¿Jane?

Bueno, este es el primer capitulo, espero que os guste. Para los interesados, ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capitulo de mi otro fics, no os desesperéis, se que he tardado, pero es que estoy liada!!XD

Gracias por leer^^Y ya sabeis, no cuesta nada dejar un review para una humilde escriota que solo pide opinión

AYA


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí el segundo capitulo del fic, espero que os guste^^

_**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece^^**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Semivampiro

Confusión. Esa era la única manera de definir el estado de la familia Cullen. Según parecía, la identidad de esa mujer no era desconocida para Jasper y Emmet, ya que ambos habían reaccionado al verla. Ella, sonriente, dejo sus maletas en el suelo y se acercó a Emmet y le abrazo, lo que causo un gruñido de Rosalie. Pero algo no cuadraba allí. Allí latía un corazón, había sangre siendo bombeada a través de unas venas vivas, había unas mejillas coloreadas. Ella, la chica que se había descolgado de Emmet y ahora abrazaba cariñosamente a Jasper, estaba viva en el más amplio sentido de la palabra.

-Supongo que tendrás hambre Herms, ¿quieres algo de comer?-Esme se acercó a ella y la acompañó a la salida del salón para ir a la cocina

-Gracias Esme, la verdad es que me muero de hambre-Su voz delicada y suave resonó en los oídos de todos, y cuando se oyó la puerta de la cocina cerrarse, las mujeres de la sala se abalanzaron sobre Carlisle para pedirle explicaciones, mientras que Emmet y Jasper se miraban confundidos, preguntándose de donde la conocían.

-Chicos, chicos…-La voz condescendiente de Carlisle hizo que todos le prestasen atención- Hermione es un vieja amiga mía. Concretamente, la conocí cuando estuve con los Volturi

-Carlisle, a otro con esas-Respondió malhumorada Rosalie- Su corazón late, se ruboriza…¡Come, por el amor de Dios!

-Lo sé…-Respondió el vampiro-Eso es porque es una semivampira, y una muy poderosa.

-¿Semivampira?-Bella también parecía reacia a aceptar a aquella mujer en la casa.

-Si…A ver como os lo explico, un semivampiro es…

-Aquel que no es vampiro totalmente, obviamente-La chica que decía llamarse Hermione entró en la sala con un trozo de chocolate en la mano, seguida de Esme-Ha sido culpa mía por venir sin que Carlisle y Esme os contasen antes quien era y de donde me conocían. Y ha sido un sorpresa encontrarme con Emm y Jasper-Dijo sentándose-¿Por qué no os sentáis y os lo cuento a mi manera?

Todos se sentaron, pero Alice se sentó a su lado, lo que sorprendió bastante a Edward. ¿No que una mujer desconocida acababa de abrazar a su marido? Pero los pensamiento de Alice eran bastante tranquilos, confiaba en él y sorprendentemente, en la chica que empezaba su relato.

-Pues bien, supongo que empezaremos por lo que soy, ¿no? Bueno, como os ha dicho Carlisle, soy una semivampira. Hay diferentes maneras de que nazca un semivampiro. Una de ellas es que una humana tenga un hijo de un vampiro, o que dos semivampiros tengas descendencia…Si, las semivampiras podemos tener hijos, nuestro cuerpo se adapta a los cambios graduales que no afecta a la estructura celular. Por eso podemos tener hijos y cortarnos el pelo, pero no podemos envejecer.

-¿Entonces tu eres hija de vampiros o…?-Emmet estaba ansioso por conocer la respuesta. Jamás le habían visto prestar tanta atención a nadie.

-No-La joven empezó a reírse con una voz melodiosa-Al igual que la mordida de un vampiro transforma a un mortal en uno de ellos, hay ciertas personas que tienen resistencia a la ponzoña en el momento de la mordedura y por eso esta no actúa como debería

-¿Ah, si?-Rosalie destilaba ira y celos por todos los poros de su piel-¿Y quiénes son esas personas tan especiales?

-Los magos, obviamente

La sala se quedó en silencio hasta que Bella levanto la voz, con incredulidad y recelo

-¿Nos estás diciendo que los magos existen?

-Bueno…-Dijo bebiendo un poco de agua-Si existen los vampiros y los hombre lobo, ¿Por qué los magos no?

-Entonces, ¿tú eras bruja?

-Si…¿Queréis escuchar mi historia? No es divertida ni placentera…Pero las cosas ocurren por algo. Gracias a todo lo que paso, ahora puedo vivir todo lo que en aquel entonces me sería imposible…

Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras que Esme se posicionaba a su lado y le tomaba la mano comprensivamente. De pie detrás de ella Carlisle la tomo de los hombros, animándola a continuar. Gracias a esto, la familia Cullen supo que lo que iban a escuchar no era la historia de una simple mordedura

* * *

Ya se, se que es cortito!pero el siguiente es la historia de Hermione, asi que no os lo perdáis. Cuanto mas reviews, mas rápido lo subo^^

AYA


	3. La Historia

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece^^

* * *

_**La historia**_

Hermione empezó su relato mientras con una mano toqueteaba nerviosamente una de sus pulseras

-Como bien os ha dicho Carlisle, nos conocimos durante su estadía con los Volturi, antes de 1747. Pero en realidad soy muy vieja…Me transformaron con 18 años, en 1692…Por aquel entonces, Estados Unidos todavía no tenía ese nombre, sino que era todavía una colonia inglesa. Era un pueblecito pequeño, todo el mundo se conocía y raramente venia alguien nuevo al pueblo. Se llamaba Salem

Mi familia era una de las más ricas de la ciudad. Mi padre, un hombre veinte años mayor que mi madre, era ambicioso y siempre se lamento de que yo fuese una niña. También se lamentaba de que no llevase su sangre, sino la de un soldado ingles con el que mi madre tuvo una aventura. Creo que por eso mi padre me usaría más tarde como moneda de cambio. Ellos estaban bastante ocupados, mi padre en el campo, mi madre en los círculos sociales que se iban formando. Yo recuerdo que hasta que tuve seis años mi vida era gris, siempre al cuidado de un haya vieja de viejas costumbres que no entendía que quisiera jugar en el barro y tener un perro. Simplemente me sentaba y me hablaba en francés, porque decía que una señorita debía hablar francés. Además, criticaba a todas aquellas personas que llevaban según ella una vida licenciosa. Como la familia que se había instalado en el pueblo, los Potter. Eran un matrimonio con un hijo de nueve años, todos muy guapos, pero el marido evitaba salir a la luz del sol. Decían que tenía un problema de pigmentación. Eso hizo que fuesen el blanco de muchos rumores, pero la amabilidad de su mujer venció todos los prejuicios. El día de mi séptimo cumpleaños, la Señora Umbridge murió, por lo que me quede sin nadie que cuidara de mí. La Señora Potter amablemente se ofreció a hacerlo.

Así empezó la época más feliz de mi infancia. Me enseño a leer a escondidas, porque una mujer no debía saber más que un hombre. Me dejaba libros de historias, de aventuras, de princesas que eran rescatadas por sus príncipes. Me habló de mi nombre y de que un hombre llamado Shakespeare, que era muy famoso en el lugar del que ella venia, lo había utilizado en una de sus obras. Alimentó mis ganas de volar, de ser libre, de ver mundo, de ser algo más que una costurera. Me enseñó a pensar por mi misma, a ser perspicaz y a saber que pasaba por la mente de las personas. También me consolaba cuando llegaba magullada y dolorida por los castigos que recibía debido a unos pequeños "accidentes", en los que las cosas volaban y caían del techo. Gracias a ella, cuando con quince años mi padre me llamó a su despacho, supe que algo no iba bien.

Me dijo que me tenía que casar. Que los Señores Dursley, una familia adinerada de Londres se había interesado por el negocio de mi padre y el hijo por mí. Así que para él, la mejor manera de contentar a eso inversores era darle lo que su niño mimado pedía.

Hermione paró en seco para beber un vaso de agua. Sonrió quedamente y añadió-Creo que nunca en mi vida he llorado tantísimo. Recuerdo que corrí a los brazos de mi Lily y me derrumbe. Todos mis sueños se habían quemado, como los libros que mi padre había encontrado en mi habitación. Era el verano de 1679.

Durante esos años, habían empezado las Cazas de Brujas. Las colonias eran muy religiosas y temerosas de los espíritus de los antiguos habitantes, pensando que iban a venir a quitarnos la vida que habíamos quitado a los suyos. Las brujas eran malas. Las comadronas eran malas. La mujer que sabía leer era mala. La mujer que tenía un gato era mala. La mujer que tenía un lunar demasiado grande también. Tenias que dar gracias a dios por no tener nada fuera de lo común. Así, la noche en la que cumplía dieciséis años, se anunciaría formalmente mi compromiso con Dudley, un chico de veintisiete años gordo como un cachalote. Todo el pueblo estaba allí. Había incluso gente de otros pueblos. Había venido gente incluso de Nueva York. Yo estaba allí, en la cima de la escalera, rodeada de gente, con mi vestido nuevo y con una madre que no se inmutaba ante las lágrimas de su hija. Yo tenía que obedecer y callar, como había hecho ella, y su madre, y la anterior a ella. Finalmente, cuando se hizo pública la noticia, Dudley se acerco para besarme, y estallaron todas las copas de los invitados, el reloj sonaba furioso y yo estaba brillando literalmente, de furia. Tras este ataque, todo se quedo en silencio. Nadie hablaba. Lo siguiente que paso no lo recuerdo bien, solo sé que al cabo de un rato yo estaba sentada en mi tocador mientras Lily comprensivamente me quitaba todo el maquillaje. Me dijo que todo estaría bien. Y le creí. Pensé que como era pequeña nadie pensaría que lo mío estaba relacionado con brujería, que me obligarían a casarme y que mi padre me daría unos cuantos golpes por lo que había pasado. Pero estaba muy equivocada. La víspera de noche buena un grupo de hombres llego a mi casa y me tomo de los brazos. Mientras me ponían la toga de los acusados, denudándome sin piedad delante de la gente que había en la sala, informaron a mis padres de que había sido acusada de brujería y que tenían pruebas suficientes, al igual que testigos. Mire a mis padres. Sabía que él no iba a hacer nada, pero pensé que mi madre intentaría negarlo. Nada de eso ocurrió. Ella permaneció impasible y afirmo que ella misma testificaría en mi contra si hacía falta. Cerré los ojos y deje me que me llevasen a donde quiera que fuese. No tuve juicio. No pregunte porque, era mejor estar callada. Los primeros días me dejaron en aquel sitio frio y andrajoso, dándome un vaso de agua para todo el día y una sopa aguada. No tenía servicio, me tenía que conformar con una esquina de la celda. Al cabo de unos días el olor era insoportable. Lo siento como si hubiese sido ayer…

Una lagrima resbalo por sus mejillas, aunque rápidamente se la limpio. Alice le había pasado un brazo por los hombros y Emmet se había acercado a ella y la miraba desde el suelo.

-Janie, no hace falta que lo cuentes si no quieres…

-Emm…-Le dio una suave caricia en la cara-Ya queda poco…Además, hay algo que ni Esme ni Carlisle saben…Nada de lo que voy a contar ahora lo sabéis-Dijo mirando a Esme-Solo sabéis que estuve encerrada dos años sufriendo penurias hasta el juicio, pero no sabéis cuales…

Tras un mes encerrada, un guardia vino por mí. Me saco del calabozo y me llevo a un baño. Me ordeno que me lavase y me vistiese. Lo hice. No entendía nada, pero el agua recorriendo mi piel era algo que me hacia ver una realidad distorsionada. Me vestí y me llevo a una sala gigantesca, con unos diez o doce hombres, no estoy segura…En el centro había una cama. Entre ellos estaba Dudley, su padre, un par de guardias y el que sería mi juez en un futuro. Dudley se acerco a mí, y me dio una bofetada. Me agarro de las manos y me llevo a la cama. Me ato con cuerdas que me cortaban la sangre a los barrotes…Y…Bueno, creo que os podéis imaginar que paso…

Hermione cerró los ojos y continuo su relato

Tras eso me tiraron de mala manera al calabozo. Llevaron a una mujer para que no me desangrase. Supongo que me querían viva. Después de esa vez, se sucedieron muchas, cada uno venia a la hora que quería y hacia lo que quería. También había torturas. El juez decía que eran necesarias para la purificación. Y una mierda. Era un masoquista que disfruta viendo como mi carne se abría y como lloraba de dolor, se excitaba con la sangre que caía de las heridas y se corría cada vez que suplicaba clemencia. ¿Preguntáis por el periodo? Os digo que con lo poco que comía y bebía no me vino después de que entre en prisión. Por eso no note cuando me quede embarazada, sólo note cuando perdí el bebe. Sentí un dolor muy intenso en el vientre, y comencé a sangrar. Pensaba que me moriría y rezaba para que así fuese y evitar todo el dolor, quería irme…Pero no morí. La hemorragia se detuvo, y a la mañana siguiente el hombre de turno me pego por haber sangrado antes de forzarme. Al poco tiempo me quede embarazada de nuevo, y esta vez, no sé cómo, el bebe se desarrollo bien. Era muy pequeño, porque no comía casi nada, por lo que nadie noto que estaba embarazada, solo que había engordado, pero a nadie parecía importarle. Finalmente, el 15 marzo de 1692 di a luz sola. Pensaba que mi bebe nacería muerto, pero llego al mundo llorando y gritando. Estaba perfecto, entero y con buenos pulmones. Intente darle de comer, pero no tenia leche porque no me alimentaba bien, y me quite mi ropa para darle calor. Cuando los primero rayos del alba entraban por la minúscula abertura de una esquina, mi bebe dejo de moverse. Pensé que se había dormido, pero aquel niño había muerto de hambre y frio. Por la mañana un hombre entro, me quito a mi bebe y dijo que lo enterrarían en una fosa común junto con suicidas y gente sin bautizar. A partir de ese momento, no hubo más violaciones, pero las torturas no cesaron, sólo eran más esporádicas, pero no consumaban la acción. Yo quería morir. Finalmente, mis plegarias fueron escuchadas cuando cumplí los 18 años. Me condenaron a morir en la hoguera, en los famosos Juicios de Salem. Sonreí en el viaje. Sonreí mientras me colocaban en la pira y sonreí mientras el fuego me quemaba. Pero sentía que no podía morir, porque necesitaba venganza. Desde ese momento no recuerdo nada más

La chica se había recostaba en los brazos de Esme, y siguió hablando desde ellos

-Me desperté en una cama muy cómoda, después de haber sentido un dolor inhumano. Al levantarme lo primero que vi fue Lily en los pies de la cama. Me pregunto cómo me sentía y le dije que bien. Me explico mi historia. Que ahora era un vampiro. Que su marido me había mordido porque no podía permitir que alguien como yo muriese, y que por eso, al desmayarme en la pira habían pedido que me sacasen y no dejasen que mi cuerpo ardiese por completo. Los guardias lo hicieron y me tiraron al bosque, en espera de que los animales se comiesen mi cuerpo. Ellos me llevaron a las afueras, y allí me convirtieron, porque con las quemaduras no tardaría en morir de una infección. Fue difícil para mi, pero entonces vi todo bajo una nueva luz. Podía ir a miles de sitios y cumplir mis sueños debido a mi inmortalidad, tener una familia en condiciones. Y lo mas importante, podía vengarme. Y lo hice. Mate a todos y a cada uno, lentamente, haciendo que sufrieran una parte de lo que yo había sufrido. No os lo voy a describir, pero os puedo asegurar que preferirían haberse muerto en el acto. Primero fueron los guardias, luego los hombres de la sala, después el señor Dursley, después mi futuro marido, luego el juez y por ultimo mi padre. Por desgracia, un vampiro se enamoro de mi madre y la convirtió. No la pude encontrar. Desde entonces, vivo con mi padre, que curiosamente también fue transformado al volver a Londres. Creo, que ahí se conocieron él y Carlisle- Nos miró a todos con una pequeña sonrisa-Ahora soy feliz. Estoy contenta con mi vida y lucho por mejorar la vida de los vampiros que respetan a los humanos.

Al terminar su discurso, Alice se abalanzo sobre ella y le dio un abrazo que podía haberle partido las costillas, al igual que Esme. Carlisle le dio un suave beso en la frente y Emmet y Jasper se acercaron para abrazarla y decirle que era bienvenida a sus vidas, de nuevo. Edward no sabía que hacer, quería ir y abrazarla, había algo en ella que le empujaba sin remedio a sus brazos, que hacia que quisiese consolarla, pero con el autodominio ejercitado con los años, simplemente se apoyo en el reposabrazos del sillón en el que ella estaba. Hermione, adivinando sus intenciones, le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Sin embargo, Rosalie y en especial Bella, la miraban como si se hubiese inventado la mayor de las mentiras.

Definitivamente, la estancia de Hermione en la casa iba a cambiar muchas cosas.

* * *

Bueno, aquí el capitulo 3. Tengo algo importante que deciros, y es que si no hay mas reviews no actualizare. No es ningún tipo de chantaje, es solo que siento que esta historia no es de interés y se me han quitado las ganas de escribirla. Tenia muchas ganas de escribirlo, pero de momento solo subiré los cap que ya tengo hechos. Los que me quedan, ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor los retome, depende de mi estado de ánimo. En fin, por el momento, espero que os haya gustado^^

Gracias a todos los que habeis opinado sobre esta historia, os quiero^^

Os invito a todos a leer mis otras historias, son HHr^^

FELIZ NAVIDAD

Aya


	4. ConvivenciaLos inicios

_**DISCLAIMER:NADA ME PERTENECE^^**_

* * *

_**Convivencia: la historia de Emmett**_

El ambiente de la casa desde que Hermione había llegado era más alegre que el que se respiraba antes de su llegada. Esme estaba encantada teniendo alguien para el que cocinar y cuidar, era como tener a la Bella humana de nuevo, de alguna manera. Carlisle le consultaba problemas médicos y recordaba momentos en su vida antes de tener una familia y Alice había encontrado alguien a su medida, de hecho, eran muy parecidas. Tenían estatura parecida y, aunque Herms era más voluptuosa que el pequeño duende, se intercambiaban la ropa. Los demás hombres eran amables con ella, sobre todo Jasper, ya que no tenía miedo a enfadar a su mujer. Emmett y Edward se mantenían más distantes, aunque al primero no le hiciese demasiada gracia, ya que sus esposas seguían viendo en la joven la sombra del oportunismo, pensando que sus maridos eran su siguiente paso. Pese a todo, Hermione parecía ser inmune a todos los desplantes y malas caras. Ella era amable con todo el mundo, siempre tenía comentarios agradables y ya era conocida en el pequeño pueblo canadiense.

Durante las primeras semanas, la familia Cullen se dio cuenta de que la chica no era una vampira cualquiera. No solo por su forma de transformación, sino por los poderes que demostraba. Ella se los iba mostrando poco a poco, pero cada vez eran conscientes de que la chica guardaba muchos secretos, algunos de ellos verdaderamente sorprendentes. Según la propia Hermione, su "don" vampírico fue el de pasar desapercibida. Desde que era una cría siempre había sido invisible para sus padres y familiares, por ello, siempre había tendido a no llamar la atención, de hecho, ahora todavía sentía recelo a hacerlo. Tal y como dijo Carlisle: Solo llamaba la atención cuando podía obtener algo a cambio. Gracias a esto, sus capacidades vampíricas para no ser reconocida como uno de ellos para los mortales era su falta de luminosidad corporal: podía salir al sol sin que su piel pareciese recubierta de diamantes, hacerse invisible y reprimir el olor de su sangre. Es decir, un camuflaje perfecto.

Cierto día lluvioso, Hermione y Alice, junto con Esme, habían decidido ir a comprar muebles para la nueva salita de estar que la matriarca quería montar en la parte de ático de la casa. Esto dejo a unas molestas Rosalie y Bella en casa, mientras que la parte masculina de la familia salía de caza. Al llegar al lugar indicado en que solían alimentarse, cada uno fue por su parte, buscando aquello que más le satisfaciese. Sin embargo, al quedarse solos, todos tenían en mente a la nueva integrante de la familia. En el aire habían quedado las preguntas de como se conocían Emmett y ella, o Jasper y ella y, más concretamente en la mente de Edward, porque había visto en la mente de Carlisle ciertas imágenes un poco comprometidas con ella. En definitiva, ese día de caza iba a ser el momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

-¿Y Carlisle?-Emmett jugaba con Jasper a tirarse una piedra como si fuese una pequeña pelota de goma espuma, que choco contra éste al girarse los dos para mirar a Edward.

-¿Porque me miráis así?

-¿Y por que ese tono de impaciencia?¿Quieres volver a consolar la rabieta de Bella?-Emmett tenía una pequeña sonrisa en la cara

-Tu tampoco hables, Em, te recuerdo que tu mujer no es que este precisamente contenta. No como yo-Dijo Jasper, contento- Alice y ella se llevan a la perfección, parecen hermanas

-Chicos, ¿satisfechos?

Carlisle llegaba detrás de ellos con la cara manchada, y se estaba intentando limpiar con un trapo lleno de agua. ¿Qué dirían los habitantes si viesen a su idolatrado doctor en estas condiciones?

-Si-El asentimiento fue general. Edward se acomodo mejor para poder mirar a su padre, y así poder preguntarle, aunque su pregunta tuvo que esperar, ya que Carlisle parecía más interesado en la historia de Emmett.

-Emmett, ¿nos vas contar, ahora que no está Rose, que pasó con Hermione?

El chico miro hacia todos y se sentó cómodamente contra el tronco de un árbol, que empezó a astillarse.

-Bueno, os contare la historia…

Corría 1931. Yo por aquel entonces tenía 16 años y vivía en Tennessee, cerca de las montañas. Era un pueblo pequeño, nos conocíamos todos, y todos sabían lo que pasaba en cada casa. Toda familia tenía sus trapos sucios y, en la mía no era diferente. Tenía tres hermanos, mi madre, mi padre y yo. Yo era el mayor de todos, y todo lo que ocurría en casa me tocaba directamente. Padre era un viejo borracho, que salía al prostíbulo más cercano y se gastaba lo poco que teníamos. Dado que el no trabajaba, mama hacia la colada de la gente de mas allá de las colinas. Todos los domingos, después de ir a misa, llegaban tres o cuatro carretas llenas de ropa para las mujeres del pueblo. Mama siempre era la que mas cogía.

Pero llego un momento en el que con ese dinero ya no bastaba. Entre lo que gastaba mi padre y lo cara que se había puesto la comida, apenas nos llegaba. Entonces fue cuando deje de estudiar (aunque tampoco era demasiado), y empecé a trabajar de leñador. Recién cumplidos los 17, cuando entraba a trabajar al aserradero, oí a unos chicos de mi edad hablar de una chica guapísima que había llegado a trabajar para la escuela. Decían que tenía los ojos de color miel y el pelo castaño, que era bajita y muy cariñosa con los niños. Después de esto, yo la veía a lo lejos mientras guiaba a los chicos a sus casas, siempre lo hacía para que no se perdiesen, sobre todo en la época de osos. Todo el mundo se preguntaba, ¿Qué podría hacer una mujer tan menuda si se acercaba un oso? Bueno, ahora lo se

Yo no la veía nunca por que entraba a trabajar al amanecer y llegaba a casa después de que ella llegase con mis hermanos. Tenía el turno más largo, pero el dinero era necesario. Un día, caí enfermo. Nada importante, un simple resfriado, pero estaba tan débil que un tronco se me hubiese caído encima. Ese día, pude verla cuando dejaba a mis hermanos en casa. La verdad es que era-es-preciosa, pero ese día fue con un mazazo en la cabeza. Jamás había visto ojos tan bonitos y vivaces, y mis hermanos-y todos los niños del pueblo-la adoraban. Nada más entrar por la puerta, mi madre le pidió por favor que si se podía quedar con los niños otra vez, porque hacia días que la madre superiora estaba enferma e iban muchas mujeres a cuidarla y a limpiar el templo. Ella respondió que no le importaba. Pude ver como se movía por la cocina como si hubiese vivido toda su vida en esa casa, como les preparaba a mis hermanos la cena y los acostaba. Sabía que yo estaba ahí, pero no me hablo hasta que no aparecí en la cocina a por un vaso de agua.

"_-¿Te importaría ponerme un vaso de agua, por favor?_

_La chica se volvió con una mano en el pecho_

_-Por el amor de dios, chico, que susto me has dado-Se limpio las manos con un trapo de cocina y le tendió la derecha con una sonrisa-Soy Jane, encantada. –El chico se la estrecho débilmente-Pensé que estabas dormido, tu madre dijo que estabas resfriado. ¿Cómo te encuentras?-Dijo todo esto mientras se acercaba a la pila y llenaba un vaso de agua. Una vez lleno, se lo tendió_

_-Gracias…Me llamo Emmett-Empezó a toser_

_-Esa tos no me gusta…Podría ser una pulmonía…Voy a hacerte un remedio casero de mi pueblo, ya veras como te sienta bien- Una vez dicho esto, empezó a sacar botes de la despensa y de su bolso, encendió el fuego y empezó a echarlos en una olla. Ambos estuvieron en silencio, el embobado con su forma de moverse y ella, concentrada_

_-Ten, bébetelo, se que sabe mal, pero mañana te encontraras mucho mejor-Esbozo aquella sonrisa que hacía que el chico se volviese tonto por unos segundos_

_-Si…-Era verdad que sabía mal, pero por aquellos ojos iría hasta el infierno-Gracias, espero que merezca la pena_

_-Ya veras, hombre de poca fe-Dijo riendo y guardando sus cosas en el bolso-Creo que tu madre viene, me ire a descansar_

_-Cla-claro, yo esto…Oye!-Dijo levantándose antes de que la chica saliese de la cocina-Este sábado hay un baile en el centro, y me gustaría saber si, bueno, si tu…_

_-Me encantaría ir, Emm-Sonrió-Nos vemos el sábado_

Las cosas fueron bien. El sábado fuimos al baile y nos besamos, le pedí que fuese mi novia, y ella acepto, aunque me aviso que no se quedaría demasiado tiempo. A mí me daba igual, solo quería estar todo el tiempo posible con ella. Ella era mi vía de escape, todo lo que sucedía en mi casa era olvidado cuando me encontraba entre sus brazos, porque me sentía como en casa, seguro y protegido. Cada vez que hacíamos el amor era como tener un ángel en los brazos, suave y tierno como un cachorro. Todo fue bien hasta 1934. Un día mi padre volvió completamente borracho a casa, y no vino solo, sino que le acompañaron algunos de sus amigos. Esa noche fue horrible. Yo pude enfrentarme a algunos, pero me pegaron en la cabeza y en la espalda, y quede inconsciente. A la mañana siguiente, descubrí que mi madre estaba sangrando muchísimo y que uno de mis hermanos estaba todavía inconsciente. Los otros dos, los mas pequeños, habían ido corriendo a buscara a Jane, que ahora estaba a mi lado. Le pregunte que tal mi madre y mi hermano. Pude ver como las lágrimas dejaban sus ojos. Mi madre había muerto desangrada y mi hermano estaba en coma. No sé como, pero me convenció de que no fuese a buscar a mi padre y que fuese al hospital parroquial a mirarme las heridas. Ella se quedo con mis hermanos hasta que me recupere. Ahora se porque insistió en que me quedase la ultima noche en el hospital, totalmente vigilado. Quería apartar las sospechas de mi

-¿Sospechas de que?-Todos escuchaban atentamente la historia

-Mi padre murió esa noche. El y los que le acompañaban habían sido encontrados en una tina llena de sangre de oso. Les habían hecho cortes y les habían echado sal, y después, con el dolor, les habían ahogado en la cubeta. Ahora se que fue ella, pero nunca me alegre tanto de que alguien se tomase la justicia por su mano. Cuando estuve completamente curado, Jane me dijo que se tenia que ir. Me sentó fatal. Ella me dijo que yo ya sabia que no iba a quedarse para siempre. Un año después, un oso me mordía mientras salía a buscar comida para mis dos hermanas. Si hay algo por lo que ser vampiro me duele, es porque no se que fue de ellas…

El dolor se reflejaba en la cara de Emmett. Dio un largo suspiro y Carlisle se acerco a él, abrazándole.

-Si hay algo que conozco en esta vida es a Hermione, y te puedo asegurar, que ella os estaba vigilando. Te puedo decir, que tus hermanas tuvieron una vida feliz. Seguro.

-Quizás…-Jasper se sentó al lado de su hermano-Podrías preguntarle. Sé que no le importara

-Lo sé…-Emmett les miro agradecido-Bueno, machote, ¿y porque no nos cuentas tu historia?-Dijo palmeando fuertemente a Jasper.

-No es muy larga…simplemente la conocí cuando estuve con María, después de que Peter me intentase convencer de irme con ellos…Ella estaba cerca cuando organizamos una "recolecta" como llamaba ella a crear nuevos vampiros…Me detuvo de morder a una chica de 16 años en Galveston. Me paro y la hizo huir. Yo, enfadado, mi tire contra ella, pero me hizo morder el polvo, me inmovilizo en el suelo y me dijo que si me estaba tranquilito me soltaba. Le jure que no iba a hacer nada y cuando me soltó me pego una bofetada diciéndome que qué estaba haciendo. No me dio tiempo a responder…

"_Ella estaba de pie frente al vampiro, que le sacaba varias cabeza, pero sus ojos refulgían de odio_

_-Te conozco, Jasper Whitlock, a ti y a la zorra que te acompaña, ¿Quién os creis que sois para jugar con las vidas de la gente? Ellos son personas, como tu y como yo_

_-Somos vampiros. No tenemos alma, no somos personas_

_Ella soltó una risita sarcástica._

_-Esta claro que tu no, sino, no matarias con tanta sangre fría. Pero yo si. Escuchame…-Se acerco a el y le tomo de la barbilla para que le mirase-Se que hay algo mejor que todo esto en ti, todavía eres joven para cambiar…No tienes porque matar ni porque hacer caso a esa loca. Acepta la ayuda que te ofrece tu amigo y vete, rehaz tu vida…Ni sigas rompiendo vidas, por favor..._

_Para Jasper, el tono de suplica que había en sus ojos fue mas que suficiente_

_-¿Puedo saber quien eres?_

_Ella le soltó y se giro comenzando a andar._

_-Me puedes llamar Jane, o amiga, como refieras, Jazz-Le giño un ojo y salió a la noche"_

-Esa fue la noche que me fui de las garras de María y empecé con Peter y Charlotte. Ellos seguían comiendo humano, pero por lo menos ya no mataba sistemáticamente todas las noches. Un año después, ella me volvió a encontrar. Necesitaba un lugar para cazar y nosotros vivíamos en medio del campo. La acompañe a cazar, pero cuando yo me dirigía a la ciudad, ello la hacia al bosque. Ingenuamente, le pregunte que si iba a atacar a un leñador. Ella me dijo que se alimentaba de animales. Me pareció asqueroso, pero ella dijo que le parecía asqueroso arrebatar la vida a humanos. He de reconocer, que eso fue un golpe bajo…Se quedo unos meses, intentando convencer a Peter y Lot de comer conejos y no personas. Durante ese tiempo nos acostamos unas cuantas veces. Al final, una noche, me dijo que se iba. Le pregunte que si podía ir con ella, que la necesitaba. Ella me acaricio la mejilla y me dijo que no tenía una vida ara ser compartida, no al menos en esos momentos. Me dijo que la necesitaban en muchos sitios y que mi debilidad por la sangre humana hacia que me fue imposible acompañarla. Además, me dijo que me merecía a alguien mejor que ella. Y pensaba que era imposible, hasta que concia a Alice. Supongo que lo sabía, pero no sé como.

-Osea…-Edward se sentó en el suelo frente a los tres-¿Qué todos os habéis acostado con ella?

-Esme lo sabe. Y nunca ha puesto pegas. Deh echo, si estoy son vuestra madre es gracias a ella.

-¿Cómo es eso, Carlisle?-Emmett se tumbo en el suelo mirando hacia su padre.

-Bueno, ya sabéis que la he conocido desde hace mucho tiempo…Nunca conocí a nadie que me interesase, por lo que cada vez que nos veíamos estábamos juntos, para soportar la soledad. Ella lo tenía mas fácil, porque era semihumana y podía estar con humano y vampiro, pero yo no podía soportar la idea de estar con una humana y herirla…Por eso es que te admiro, Edward…Pero en 1911 conocía a Esme, y me enamore de ella. Ella era humana, y tenia 16 años, y yo solo era su médico, asique decidí olvidarme. Tras esto, viaje a Londres, donde me encontré con Hermione, que aparentaba 18 años y estaba convertida en toda una señorita del alto Londres. Viéndome abatido, me comento algo sobre un viaje que se realizaría al año siguiente, en un barco llamado Titanic. Asique el 10 de abril, ella, su padre y yo nos embarcamos en el barco en Southampton. A ella nunca le ha gustado vivir lujosamente, o no en exceso, pero esa vez simplemente se quedo maravillada con las suites de primera clase, no por lo lujoso ni por toda esa parafernalia, sino por las vistas que había del mar por la noche desde la cubierta privada. Lo miraba todo con detalle, incluso llego a poner en aprietos al propio arquitecto y al director. Observo que había pocos botes, que los compartimientos de tercera clase eran demasiados, que los vigías no paraban de hacer el imbécil. A ninguno de los tres nos gustaba el aire de hipocresía que se respiraba en el comedor de primera clase, asique no íbamos a no ser que fuese necesario, y a horas extrañas para no encontrarnos con miradas indeseadas. Las mujeres miraban mal a Herms, porque era una mujer muy guapa y desinhibida, y con grandes conocimientos sobre política y literatura que hacían las delicias de los maridos. El primer día, le dije que quería que se casase conmigo. Ella dijo que no era la manera mas romántica de decirlo y que había sonado un poco desesperado. Yo solo quería olvidarme de aquella chica, y ella sería capaz de ayudarme, con su bondad y sensibilidad, con su calor. Eso no se lo dije, obviamente, y ella no me respondió nada, solo sonrió, por lo que lo tome como un si. Por la noche, nos íbamos juntos al camarote. Las primeras noches no dijo nada, se limitaba a hacer el amor y quedarse dormida en mi pecho, pero la noche del accidente, después de caer encima de mi, me pregunto algo que me dejo descolocado

"_-Carlisle_

_El hombre la miro tumbada en su pecho, cubierta de sudor y con los ojos cerrados. Le acaricio suavemente el pelo y le dio un beso en la frente_

_-Dime_

_-¿Quién es ella?_

_La mano de Carlisle se crispo en la sima de su cabeza, mientras veía como ella se incorporaba y lo miraba a los ojos._

_-No me mires asi, se que hay alguien…-Le tomo una mano-Escúchame, no puedes pretender que yo te haga olvidarla…Amor, sabes lo complicado que es encontrar el amor…Por favor, solo hazme un favor, cuando lleguemos a América, porque se que esta allí…-La acarició la mejilla-Ve a buscarla. Sé que es humana…No te pido que la conviertas, solo…Estate allí. En la distancia. Cuídala, haz que sea feliz…Y asi tu podrás serlo, porque al lado de la persona a la que se ama todo es mas fácil…-Le dio un suave beso en los labios-Es una pena que se hayan acabado estos encuentros, de todas maneras, los echare de menos. Vístete_

_Asi, la chica salió de la cama totalmente desnuda y se metió en el baño a ponerse algo encima. El hombre, totalmente desconcertado, no pudo más que sonreír"_

-Tras eso, solo me he podido preguntar durante todos estos años como es que nadie se da cuenta de lo maravillosa que es Hermione. Ahora, que tengo a Esme, ella es como una hija más para mi, o como una hermana, pero siempre será alguien importante de mi vida

-Ella sacrifico su felicidad…¿Para qué tu estuvieses con Esme?

-Ella es así…Nunca ha mirado por ella…Pero ella es feliz, lo veo en sus ojos

-Oye Jazz…¿Alice sabe de tu pasado con ella?

-Si, y no tiene problema…hace dos noches me dijo que confiaba en mi y en ella, que la había conocido y sabia que no se metería en una relación por muy fuertes que fuesen sus sentimientos…¿Rose no?

-No, y prefiero que siga sin saberlo. Ella y Bella no están precisamente contentas con su llegada

-Bueno…Conozco a Rose desde hace tiempo, y te puedo decir, hijo, que le ha molestado que haya llegado alguien mas guapa que ella…Porque reconozcámoslo, Herms tiene una belleza que nos ha dejado descolocados por muy enamorados que estemos

-¿Y Bella? Se niega a hablar conmigo-Dijo Edward, nervioso- No se que pase por su cabeza, no se que ve en Hermione que le haga ponerse así.

-No lo se…Bueno chicos, vámonos, que seguramente tengamos que montar algo hoy….Alice me da miedo.

-Alégrate que no haya comprado una casa solo para amueblarla

EL grupo estallo a carcajadas y se fueron como la familia que eran

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el chap^^Espero que os guste, además, todavía quedan muchas mas sorpresas, ya lo veréis^

AYA


	5. ¿El amor es para siempre?

AQUÍ DE VUELTA, ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE^^

Disclaimer:Nada me pertenece

* * *

Los hombres de la familia anduvieron tranquilamente hacia su casa. Al estar a unos cientos de metros de la casa, vieron a dos mujeres sentadas en el porche finamente decorado por Esme. Al acercarse más, observaron que ninguna de las dos tenía cara de buenos amigos. Realmente, el entrecejo fruncido y los brazos cruzados no presagiaban nada bueno. Edward se acercó a su mujer rápidamente mientras que Emmett abrazaba a la rubia intentando aplacar su mal humor.

-¿Ocurre algo, chicas?- Preguntó Carlisle mientras se apoyaba en el poste que había a su espalda

Rose y Bella se miraron brevemente y ésta respondió

-No, que va- Dijo con un tono de ironía palpable en su voz-Sólo es que nuestra familia parece que está pendiente las veinticuatro horas de una mujer recién llegada

-Bella-Carlisle se acerco a ella y la miro a los ojos, duramente- Ni Rose ni tu tenéis cinco años. Hermione es una persona muy querida para mí y para Esme, y por lo que veo para Jasper y Emmett también, ¿no podriais ser como Alice, que se lo ha tomado bien?

-Mira…-Rose se libro de los brazos de su marido y se puso las manos en la cadera-Podreis quererla mucho…pero yo no la trago

-Rosie…-Emmett hizo que le mirara- Aunque no te caiga bien… ¿Puedes intentar llevarte bien con ella? Es importante para nosotros

-¿Qué la veis?-Bella se levanto y ce quedo en medio del corro improvisado- Es decir, si es guapa, pero…Es vampira…

-Semi vampira

-Si, lo que sea…Es como si no hubieses visto nunca a nadie guapo, listo y simpático. Somos todos iguales, por el amor de Dios

-Bella-Jasper entró en la conversación con cara de pocos amigos.-No es como es por fuera, sino lo que ha hecho por nosotros. Hablo por mí cuando digo que me ayudó en muchos momentos, y que gracias a su consejo tuve fuerzas para dejar la vida a la que me había condenado María. Y creo que también Emmett y Carlisle. Lo siento, pero por mi parte es muy inmadura vuestra posición. Si hay que decidir, yo voto para que se quede, porque es buena persona aunque vosotras no sepáis verlo-Dejo escapar el aire y siguió- Esta situación es ridícula

-No hay nada que decidir- Dijo tajantemente Carlisle- Ella se queda y punto

Justo en el momento en el que Rosalie iba a replicar se oyó el sonido de un motor potente y en cuestión de segundos un Porsche amarillo apareció por el camino. Se oían las risas y la música a todo volumen. Al llegar al fin del camino, el coche paró y tres mujeres bajaron cargadas con bolsas.

-Hola chicos, ¿Qué tal vuestra cacería?

Esme sonreía mientras abría la puerta y dejaba las bolsas en la entrada. Alice cogió a Hermione del brazo y subieron corriendo escaleras arriba mientras no paraban de reír.

-¡Edward, no nos espíes!- Acto seguido se cerró una puerta y Esme salió del armario en el que colgaban los abrigos

-¿Dónde habéis estado?

-Bueno, hemos ido de compras, visto tiendas, Alice ha intentado comer un helado…-En esa parte todos hicieron una mueca de disgusto- Herms dice que está diseñando un no sé que nos haga poder reactivar las papilas gustativas. Dice que eso, unido a su otra loción que evita el brillo, podremos ser personas normales-Dijo muy contenta- ¿No es genial? Alice está emocionada. Se ha ofrecido como conejillo de indias. Además, Mione dice que seguramente sea la más indicada. El hecho de tener visiones antes de la transformación podría indicar la existencia en su familia de algún mago, cosa que ella utiliza para las investigaciones. Así que estarán intentando hacer algún tipo de truco.-Sonrió maternalmente. Al escuchar tanto halagos Rose y Bella se fueron de la habitación y Emmett resignado fue tras ellas- La verdad es que me encanta que Herms esté con nosotros. No sé como lo ha hecho pero la casa parece más alegre que antes. Aunque parece que a Rosie y Bella no les hace demasiada gracia.-Añadió preocupada observando la puerta por la que habían desaparecido dos de sus hijas

-La verdad es que no-Afirmó Edward-Iré a ver cómo están

Edward salió, seguido por Jasper, que iba a intentar entrar en la habitación de las chicas

-Pero que eso no te preocupe cariño-Dijo Carlisle acercándose- Se acostumbrarán. Además, a todos nosotros nos encanta verte así de contenta, algo que sólo se logra teniéndola al lado

-Bueno…-Dijo sonriendo-Gracias a ella estamos juntos. Estaré agradecida toda la vida

* * *

Los días pasaban, y la convivencia seguía siendo cuanto menos tensa. Pero sólo por parte de Rosalie y Bella. Hermione era indiferente ante las críticas, ella sonreía a todos e intentaba sobrellevar la vida siendo una persona non grata para algunas.

Aunque ninguno sabía la verdadera razón de por qué estaba allí, nadie hacía la pregunta. Sin embargo, en ese momento estaban más ocupados en otras cosas: había que cambiarse de lugar.

-¿Y adónde vamos?

Estaban todos reunidos en el comedor. Antes sólo se usaba como centro de reunión, pero ahora Hermione estaba tomando una cena preparada por Esme

-¿Dónde no podéis ir? Eso facilitaría las cosas

-Pues…-Carlisle miró a su familia- No podemos ir a Forks, hace relativamente poco que estuvimos allí…Luego…Chicago tampoco…

-Podríamos ir a Denali. Ya sabes, con Eleazar, ¿no crees, papá?

Todos miraron a Alice y luego a Carlisle y a Esme que se miraban contrariados.

-¿Ocurre algo?

Esme tomó la mano de Hermione y le dijo:

-¿Tu qué crees?

-A mi me da igual…-Miró a Esme-La verdad es que hace bastante que olvidé lo que pasó, así que si queréis ir ahí, me parece bien. Prometo no hacer nada…si no soy provocada

-Tranquila Herms, si Tanya es lista no te hará nada-Dijo Carlisle mientras marcaba y se colocaba el móvil en una oreja-Hola Eleazar, te quería comentar algo que…

Mientras el hombre se iba a hablar a otro sitio, el resto de la familia se removió incómoda en sus asientos. Hermione, que sabía que era lo que estaban esperando, terminó de beber su vaso de agua y dijo:

-Tanya se tiró al que iba a ser mi marido el día antes de la boda. Ella estaba invitada porque Eleazar es un gran amigo mío, llevaba toda la semana intentando cazarle, y ese día lo consiguió. Me enteré el día de la boda cuando fue a mi habitación a ver cómo iba con mi vestido cuando lo soltó "sin querer"-Apuntó haciendo unas comillas con los dedos- Me enfadé, la tiré desde la torre más alta del castillo, fui a mi futuro marido, le metí el ramo en la boca y me fui. Eso es todo. Con el mantengo una relación…cordial. Hola, adiós, que tal tu vida…y quizá un polvo de vez en cuando. Al principio fue complicado, es decir, yo estaba enamorada, pero si un tío te hace algo de eso, pasa y sigue. Por eso no entiendo por qué Bella y Edward están juntos ahora- Les miró-Yo en su lugar me hubiese ido con otro tío. Pero bueno, es mi opinión, al fin y al cabo.

-No sé por qué pero creo que no le ves demasiado futuro a nuestra relación-Bella se había levantado y se había enfrentado a ella, quedando frente a frente

Hermione, por el contrario, sólo rio y la miró

-Mira guapa-La cogió del hombro y la sentó de golpe, haciendo que la silla tronase, sin romperse-Tengo cuatrocientos años, lo de que duplica unas cuantas veces la edad, y he visto suficiente como para asegurarte, que si vuestra relación funciona, es un milagro.

Toda la sala, se quedó muda. Carlisle, que acababa de entrar, se acercó a ella

-Herms, ya hemos hablado de tus suposiciones sobre los cantantes, y…

-Carlisle, sabes tan bien como yo que tengo fundamentos para ello.-Les miró- He visto casos de cantantes. En esos casos se crea una sensación de falso amor. Es decir, necesidad, querer estar con esa persona, etc. En realidad, lo que se produce es una relación de dependencia con el olor. Afán por olerlo una y otra vez, y en muchos casos, hacer lo que sea por mantenerlo. Apuesto a que el olor de Isabella cambió cuando la transformaste, ¿me equivoco?

Edward miró a Bella y respondió un poco indeciso

-Si, su olor cambió, era más…

-Como vosotros, lo sé. He visto casos, repito

-Tus teorías son cuanto menos no comprobadas, Herms…

-Carlisle, repito, sabes que no. Y lo sabes bien-Dijo mirándole fijamente

-Lo mío no cuenta, Herms…Sabes que que tu fueses mi cantante no significa nada

Todos miraron a Esme, que sonreía a sus hijos

-Sabes que si. Tú pensabas que sentías algo por mí hasta que llegó Esme. Y desde entonces eres feliz, yo diría que casi inmune a mi olor. Eso es una prueba, ¿a que si Esme?

-Cariño, tienes que reconocer que Herms tiene razón-Dijo colocándose detrás de ella, y mirándola- Déjalo, cariño, sabes que hablar con él a veces es como hablar con un ladrillo

-Si, lo sé, tengo un amigo así-Tras decir esto, salió de la habitación seguida por Alice, mientras que Esme y Carlisle se acercaban a la puerta para salir al jardín, dejando a todos un tanto impresionados, sobre todo a una pareja que ya habían tenido sus altos y bajos.

En el pasillo se daba otra situación, mucho más amena

-Ohhh, vamos, Herms…Dime quien es tu ex futuro marido, por favor-Alice se puso delante de ella con las manos juntas y mirándola con ojos de cachorro

-¿De qué te sirve? No le conoces-Intentó pasar pero Alice se lo impidió

-Por favor… ¿y si me lo encuentro? Me gustaría pegarle, por favor

Hermione miró tiernamente a Alice, que se había convertido en otra de sus hermanas

-Vale…Pero sólo si me prometes que la próxima vez que vayamos de compras dejaras que yo me compre la ropa, nada tuyo, ¿entendido?

-Si si, vale, pero dime

-Vale…Se llama Harry Potter

* * *

BIEN, HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO. SIENTO HABER TARDADO TANTO, PERO LA INSPIRACION NO LLEGA. ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE, SE QUE ES CORTO, PERO PREFERÍA UN CHAP CORTO Y DAROSLO AHORA, QUE UNO LARGO Y TARDAR MAS.

UN BESO

AYA


	6. Verdades

SIENTO MUCHO NO HABER ACTUALIZADO ANTES, PERO ESTABA LIADA CON LAS PRUEBAS DE ACCESO A LA UNIVERSIDAD…PERO AQUÍ VA UN NUEVO CAPITULO, PARA VOSOTROS FIELES LECTORES^^

En este capítulo…

Los Cullen y Hermione viajan a Denali, ¿Qué pasara entre nuestra semivampira y Tanya?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Si anteriormente la familia estaba dividida, ahora había bandos claramente definidos. Desde que Hermione dijese lo que opinaba acerca de la relación de Edward y Bella, las cosas estaban peor que mal, y el stress de la mudanza, unido a los celos de Bella respecto a Tanya, las discusiones entre Emmet y Rosalie acerca de la relación del primero con la recién llegada no lo hacían mejor.

Eleazar había estado muy contento al recibir la noticia de que Hermione iba a verle también. La había conocido mediante Carlisle hacia años, y la consideraba una hija más. Sin embargo estaba alerta por si algún incidente se diese, él sabía que Tanya no era plato de buen gusto para mucha gente.

Un lluvioso lunes Esme y Hermione bajaban por las escaleras de la casa después de haber revisado todas las habitaciones de arriba

-¿Seguro que estás bien?-Preguntó la matriarca mientras descolgaba un cuadro

-Si Esme…En serio, tranquila, en el peor de los casos podría irme a un hotel en lo que encontráis otra casa…Además, creo que mi padre va a estar por el país. Quiere que me vaya con él de vacaciones de navidad- Dijo ella, ayudándola con otro de los cuadros

-¿De vacaciones?¿A dónde?

-Pues…Este año él quería ir a Tailandia…Pero creo que iré a Escocia. Quiero ver a mi familia. Hace años que no voy allí por vacaciones y…lo necesito, es bueno estar con los tuyos

Esme la miró sonriendo y le paso un brazo por los hombros

-Sí, la verdad…Nada mejor

-Esme… ¿habéis pensado en ir a otro sitio que no sea dentro de los Estados Unidos? No se… ¿Londres, quizás?

-La verdad…Es que Carlisle lo echa de menos y si lo había pensado…Pero no se…

-Mira, hace poco hablé con Lily. Me dijo que erais bienvenidos en Hogwarts por Navidad si queríais ir. Allí podríais ir a ver Londres y ver si os sale bien vivir allí

-¿Hogwarts? ¿Que es Hogwarts?

Alice había entrado a la sala con dos cajas en cada una de sus manos en precario equilibrio. Las dejó sobre el suelo y se apoyó sobre ellas.

-Es…Un colegio de magia para niños de 11 a 17 años. Pero además y mediante un pasadizo se pasa a otro castillo en el que se entrena a los vampiros con poderes. Los que están siendo entrenados viven allí, al igual que los que quieren ser vegetarianos. Están vigilados para que no se escapen al colegio

-¿Y hay mucha gente?

-Hace años si…Pero por desgracia ahora los Volturi están difundiendo su ideología y la gente cada vez les hace más caso…Es complicado…

Hermione se sentó en un escalón.

-Algo me comentó Carlisle… ¿Tan horrible es?

-Tampoco él lo sabe todo…Es…Se lo vamos a contar todo a Eleazar para que nos ayude…Pero…Puede ser una guerra…Universal…Vampiros, magos y muggles. Todos contra todos.

-No creo que pase nada…Los Volturi no harán nada

-Eso espero…Aro es complicado de entender, a veces no tiene razones, y actúa por aburrimiento…No sé, de momento no sirve de nada preocuparse…Cuando en diciembre estemos allí lo veremos de momento…-Se levanto de un salto y sonrió-Hay que cargar esto en el Jeep de Emm, aunque no le haga gracia

Las mujeres cogieron lo que quedaba y salieron de la casa, cerrando la puerta tras ellas. Fuera, ya le esperaban todos en sus respectivos coches.

-Bien, ¿Cómo vamos?

-Oh, Herms se puede venir con Alice y conmigo-Ofreció Jasper

-Tengo una mejor idea-Alice se acerco a Esme- Nosotras tres en el Porsche, vosotros dos en el Mercedes

-¿Tú qué opinas Jasper?-Carlisle se acerco a Hermione y le puso un brazo sobre los hombros

-Me parece que conspiran contra nosotros pero…En fin, que se le va a hacer

-Bien, pues chicos, nos encontramos en aquel hotel de la otra vez. En marcha

Así se pusieron en camino cuatro coches con destino Denali, todos con conversaciones muy diferentes. En el coche de las chicas, el ambiente era muy distendido. Alice le contaba a Esme como después de mucho esfuerzo había logrado que un vaso se moviera solo con pensarlo. Estaba sacando la parte de magia que tenia y estaba mas que contenta con ello. En el coche de Carlisle y Jasper, la conversación era muy diferente

-Carlisle…No aguanto más

-¿Qué ocurre hijo?

-Tantas emociones contrarias me tienen al límite. Estar con Allie y Herms es fácil, porque están tranquilas y felices, aunque Jane esta últimamente mas intranquila. Pero con cualquiera de vosotros es desbordante

-Jazz, la llegada de Mione ha supuesto el detonante, de cosas que estaban floreciendo. Cuando una familia crece, crecen también los problemas.

-Pero ella…No ha hecho nada

-Ya pero…En fin, sabemos como es Rosalie. No le gusto Bella ni le gusta Herms, Dios sabe por qué, y es lo que hay. Y si Emmet no le planta cara nadie puede obligarle. Yo pensé que después de que Herms contase su historia ella se iba a ablandar, pero parece que solo la ha cogido mas manía. ¿Que sientes cuando estas con ella?

-Desconfianza, rabia, miedo…Muchas cosas. Creo que en Herms hay cosas que ella no tiene. VE el hubiera. Una persona que ha sufrido mucho, que sin embargo se ha visto recompensada ya que puede tener hijos, puedo controlar lo que le pasa, es guapa y se ha acostado con su marido

-No sé, espero que se solucione…Y Bella…

-A ella no la comprendo…Es decir, vale que este mosqueada por el comentario de Herms, de que le extraña que estén juntos…Pero, ¿antes? Ella no tiene razones medianamente fuertes como Rose

Carlisle miro a Jazz y luego volvió a mirar a la carretea

-Tiene miedo. La relación con Edward se está deteriorando, ya no sienten lo mismo, y eso que han pasado sólo 2 años. A veces pienso que Herms tiene razón, pero quiero pensar que no…Lo han pasado muy mal, Bella lo ha dejado todo y Edward parecía feliz…

-Quizá…pensaba que como solo éramos nosotros, lo podrían solucionar…Pero con una nueva mujer en la familia, puede que piense que Edward puede sentirse atraído por ella

El conductor sonrió y dijo

-Bueno, mírala, quien no puede sentirse atraído por muy enamorado que este. No sé, Jazz, creo que…a lo mejor es bueno que vayamos cada uno por su lado durante un tiempo

-A Esme no le gustara

- Esme sabe que a veces lo mejor no es lo más fácil.-Suspiro- Estoy sopesando varias opciones…Espero tener algo pensado para…la semana que viene

Se miraron y siguieron en silencio durante todo el camino hasta el hotel. Al igual que en el Jeep y en el Volvo. Las cosas no parecían ir mejorando

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Alice, Herms y Esme llagaron al hotel, los demás ya estaban en la parte exterior, sacando lo imprescindible para pasar la noche. En el caso de la semivampira, ropa de dormir y una muda de ropa. Para los demás, un solo cambio y toallas propias para cambiarse después de ir a cazar. Se internaron en el pequeño hotel y pidieron cinco habitaciones. Una para cada pareja y una individual para Hermione. Tras registrarse, subieron hasta el pasillo de sus habitaciones, y mientras avanzaban y asegurándose de que no hubiese nadie cerca, Carlisle pregunto en voz baja:

-Chicos, ¿a qué hora quedamos?

-A las cuatro, la gente siendo fin de semana y estando apartados de todo, estará despierta hasta tarde-Dijo Hermione- Además de que tendremos que alejarnos bastante, hay urbanizaciones hasta unos veinte kilómetros yendo hacia el norte, osea que habrá que ir a unos treinta, si queremos estar seguros

-Me parece buena idea. Nos encontramos a las cuatro a unos veinte kilómetros al norte, procurad que no os vea nadie, y saltad por la ventana con mucha precaución. Llevaos los móviles. Lo de siempre. Nos vemos luego. Vamos querida

Él y Esme se internaron en su habitación, mientras que los demás iban hacia sus respectivas. En lo que ellos pasaban el tiempo de alguna manera, Hermione bajó a cenar y a tomar el aire. Tras esto subió a su habitación, se vistió con ropa cómoda, cogió una toalla y salió por la puerta del hotel. Y así, a una hora más que prudente, se acercó andando hasta el lugar de encuentro, al que llegó con un par de horas de antelación. Asique se entretuvo dando vueltas y jugando con una gato doméstico que se había escapado de alguna casa, intentando entrar en calor pese a las capas de ropa que llevaba. Sin duda, una de las cosas que desearía haber tenido igual que los vampiros completos.

A las cuatro menos cinco empezó a haber movimiento entre los árboles. Los primeros en llegar fueron Carlisle y Esme, que vieron a Hermione sentada encima de una piedra con el gato en brazos.

-Hola corazón, ¿hace cuanto que estás aquí?

-Unas dos horas. Vine dando un paseo después de comer. No tenía nada que hacer en el hotel, asique vine a conocer la zona. He descubierto algunos animales unos cuantos kilómetros más allá lo suficientemente grandes como para saciarnos.

-Eso es estupendo. Vamos a esperar a que lleguen los demás

Los minutos pasaban y finalmente a las cuatro y cuarto terminaron de llegar todos.

-Bueno chicos, ya sabéis. No llaméis mucho la atención y no escojáis siempre lo mismo. No hace falta que os llenéis, simplemente lo suficiente como para llegar a Denali, allí nos darán alimento.

Todos se dispersaron en busca de alimento. Tras una hora en la que cada uno se sació lo necesario, volvieron al punto de encuentro. Pero sólo algunos. Los primeros en llegar fueron Edward y Emmet, que habían ido juntos, y tras ellos, Hermione y Jasper, que llegaban juntos. Mientras él se reía, ella se miraba asqueada la ropa.

-¿Qué pasa, Jeanie, que no te gusta la sangre?

Ella miró enfadad a Emmet y respondió.

-La verdad, es que no. Es tan viscosa, y huele a oxido…Que asco

-Creo que eres la primera vampira a la que no le gusta la sangre

Mione levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa. Era la primera vez que Edward le dirigía la palabra directamente. Se dejo caer a un lado de Emmet

-Y la última, creo…Estoy deseando ducharme

-Ey! Eso se puede arreglar-Dijo Emmet con una sonrisa muy rara mirando a través de los árboles

-¿Qué?-La chica miró y lo comprendió todo-No, no,no. Ni se te ocurra, pedazo de oso.

-Tarde-La cogió en brazos y seguido por Jaz muerto de risa, y Edward con una ligera sonrisa al ver a sus hermanos tan contentos, la llevó hasta el río

-¿Últimas palabras, querida?

-Te arrepentirás, pequeño Emm

-¿Pequeño? Eso se merece aguadilla

-Eh! Recuerda que yo SI necesito respirar, bruto

-Creo que ya hemos dicho mucho, Emmet

Hermione miró indignada a Jasper

-Usted también se arrepentirá, Sargento. Y tu Eddie también

Edward dejo de reír

-¿Y yo que he hecho?

-Reirt...¡Ah!-No pudo decir nada más porque cayó al agua y salió hecho una furia.

-¡NO VAIS A TENER BOSQUE PARA CORRER!

Empezó así una persecución que acabo con todos dentro del agua, riéndose e intentando hundir a Emmet, el más grande de todos

Mientras el resto del clan había llegado al punto de encuentro, y al no ver a nadie, se dirigieron a la zona de las risas. Si bien las caras de los patriarcas y de Alice eran de diversión total, las de las otras dos mujeres demostraban lo poco contentas que estaban de la situación. En ese momento los vampiros acuáticos se dieron cuenta de que les observaban. Edward y Emmet se quedaron petrificados, pero Jazz y Hermione se acercaron a Alice y la metieron en el agua, a lo que Emmet no pudo evitar gritar, ¡Duende al agua!

-Chicos, creo que ya nos hemos divertido bastante- Dijo Carlisle, intentando calmar los ánimos, viendo como Edward se intentaba acercar a su mujer y esta le recriminaba por lo bajo, algo parecido a lo que Rose le hacía al suyo. Hermione, que salía con Alice del agua, al ver esto, se paró en seco

-Bueno, vale ya

-¿Qué? Cariño, ¿Qué dices?-Esme verbalizó lo que pensaban todos

-Que no es normal el comportamiento infantil y autocompasivo de esas personas que dicen ser mujeres hechas y derechas ¡Y no se te ocurra decirme nada, Isabella Swan!¡Pensaba que sabías respetar a la gente cuando habla!-Dijo mirándola fijamente.-Sois las personas más egoístas y más intransigentes del mundo. Y las más ególatras, al pensar que sois las únicas personas que han existido en la vida de vuestros maridos. Dais pena, en serio. Da pena que seáis incapaces de aceptar a alguien por haber llegado nuevo. Y de hecho, las razones de Rosalie las…No las entiendo, pero son razones, pero ¿y las tuyas, Bella?¿Lo que dije? Pues perdona por haber dicho lo que pienso, pero también deberías pensar que soy incapaz de meterme en un matrimonio si eso es lo que te preocupa. Si no podéis ver cuánto os quieren y como os aguantan vuestros maridos, es que no lo merecéis, porque de verdad, los admiro. No sé cómo cojones son capaces de aguantar todos vuestros berrinches. Pero no os preocupéis, no me acerco a ellos. O no lo haré hasta que crezcáis un poco. Joder.

Hermione se acerco al gatito con el que había estado jugando antes y desapareció entre los arboles

-¿Contentas?- Al contrario de lo que pudiese parecer, no fue Carlisle, sino Emmet- ya lo habéis hecho. Y de verdad, me habéis decepcionado. Bella, porque pensé que era diferente, y Rose, porque eres incapaz de ver todo lo que Hermione significa para mí. ¡Le debo todo! Cuido a mis hermanos, cuido de mi, y ha estado pendiente de mi familia durante todos estos años. ¡No se cómo no lo ves!

-Osito, lo siento yo…

-Ni lo siento ni nada, Rose…-La miro decepcionado- Lo que me duele, es que no hayas sido capaz de verlo, que haya sido ella la que os lo haya tenido que decir. Ella es buena, hace las cosas sin esperar nada a cambio. Ella me quiere como a un hermano. ¿Sabes qué? Tenías razón. Nunca te lo he dicho para no enfadarte mas, pero sí, me acosté con ella. Fui su novio, cuando nos conocimos. Pero te recuerdo que ahora estoy contigo. Auqneu en momentos como este no sé por qué. –Miro a los demás- Creo que mañana tenemos un largo viaje…Y está a punto de amanecer, deberíamos volver al hotel

Y así reanudaron la marcha, todos muy tocados. Cuando llegaron al hotel se encontraron a Hermione en los sillones de abajo hablando animadamente con un hombre por teléfono. Cuando vio a Esme, y con una mezcla de animarla y de hacerla participe de su alegría, dijo:

-Adivina que Esme. ¡Mi padre va a ir a Denali!-Abrazo a Esme y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Hace años que no le veo, ha estado ocupado en África en misiones de ayuda y solo hablo con el por teléfono, ¡pero vuelve!

-Eso es genial mi vida, pero vamos a dormir. Mañana hay que llegar, ¿recuerdas?

-Sisi, es verdad-Se puso el auricular en el oído.- Adiós papa. Nos vemos en unos días.

Sonrió y subió con Esme del brazo hasta el pasillo. Allí se despidió de ella, antes de que llegasen los demás

-Siento lo que ha pasado, yo…

-Cariño, no es tu culpa-Le acaricio la cara-No te preocupes, mi niña, todo estará bien

-Si…-Se acerco y le abrazo de nuevo-Hasta mañana

-Duerme bien, hija.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tras levantarse, reanudaron el viaje, y tras unas horas, llegaron finalmente a Denali. Al llegar al lugar en el que vivía la familia de Eleazar, el patriarca les esperaba en la entrada.

-Carlisle- Se dieron un afectuoso abrazo, al igual que el que le dio al resto de la familia, hasta llegar a Hermione, a la que sonrió

-Oh, Irene querida, se veía usted mucho mejor con vestido de época

-Oh, caballero, usted se ve mayor con cualquier cosa que se ponga

Ambos rieron y se abrazaron

-¿Qué tal todo?

-Creo que he creció, Eli, ¿Tu que opinas?

Se separo de ella y la miro

-O si, seguro…De aquí a unos cientos de años podrás llegar a la NBA

Ella le dio un suave empujón y le siguió junto con el resto de la familia hacia dentro, peor había una sombra que les taponaba el paso.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí. ¿Como esta Harry, querida?

-Dice que le pagues el seguro medico. La ETS que le pegaste era muy cara

Tanya esbozo una sonrisa cínica en la cara y entro dentro.

.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

BUENO, ALGO MÁS LARGO DE LO USUAL. ADEMAS DE REVIEWS, QUIERO QUE PENSEIS EN POR QUE ELEAZAR HA LLAMADO IRENE A ACEPTAN APUESTAS!

AYA


	7. Denali

YES BABY I'M BACK!

Después de muuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo, estoy aquí^^ Y es que con el primer año de universidad y una series de desencuentros escribiendo, no me daba la cabeza para escribir estos capítulos. Además, tengo que ver bien hacia donde va a ir dirigida la historia^^No os preocupéis que ya tiene final, es lo primero que escribí. Y sin más dilación, el fic.

_**Disclaimer:Nada me pertenece **_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**En Denali**_

No había sobre la Tierra caras como la de los Cullen. Es decir, sabían la historia, pero pensaban que Tanya estaría un mínimo arrepentida. Lo cual estaba bastante lejos de la realidad. Sin embargo y pese a todo, Hermione estaba tranquila y con una sonrisa en la cara, riendo con Eleazar y con Carlisle. Edward la miraba totalmente confundido. No estaba seguro de todos los secretos que guardaba, pero la curiosidad lo consumía por dentro. Le parecía tan imposible que una persona que había sufrido tanto fue tan buena y cariñosa, que mirase a los ojos con ese sinceridad que revitalizaban el alma.

-En fin, supongo que tendréis hambre, ¿verdad? -Eleazar les miró- Hay un par de osos que hemos capturado para que toméis algo hasta que podáis ir a cazar por la noche. Y Herms, tengo chocolate

-Elezar, como me conoces-Hermione se colgó de su brazo y le miró-¿Me acompaña, caballero?

-Sera un placer mademoiselle.

Así entro la familia entera a la sala de estar, decorada en un tono muy rustico, en madera y color ocre. En medio de la sala, había un hombre alto y atractivo, con el pelo negro lago hasta los hombre brillando bajo el sol que entraba por la ventana, riéndose con una voz profunda y rasgada, los ojos grises centelleando como los de un niño travieso. Su cuerpo fornido vestido con unos vaqueros y un polo de color negro, que contrastaban con la palidez de su cuerpo. Al sentir entrar a gente se giró y miró a Hermione

-Bueno ratona, ¿no hay un beso para tu padre?

La chica se había lanzado a sus brazos prácticamente al empezar la frase, y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla

-Te he echado de menos papa.

-Lo se peque, y yo a ti.-Le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz y se separo de ella para ir a saludar a Carlisle

-Hola tío, que mayor estás-Dijo sonriendo y dándole un abrazo

-No se, puede que me tiña de blanco. Así pareceré más atractivo

-Si, pero nunca más atractivo que yo-Una carcajada salió de los labios de ambos hombres

-Bueno, pero preséntame. Supongo que esta encantadora dama será Esme- Dijo acercándose y dandole un beso en la mano, al estilo antiguo.- Mi nombre es Sirius Black, para servirla

-Esme, y estos son mis hijos. Edward, Bella, Emmett, Jasper, Alice y Rose.

-Encantados chicos. Al final parece que tienes una familia grande, Carlisle-miró a Esme- Espero que Herms os haya contado lo de ir en Diciembre a nuestra casa en Escocia. Vais a ver lo que es una gran familia. Pero tenéis que ser buenos con los lobos

-¿Lobos?-Bella miró confundida a Sirius-¿Que lobos?

-Oh, nosotros en Hogwarts convivimos con lobos, de hecho, el padrino de Herms es un hombre loo y mi mejor amigo.

-Pero eso va contra nuestra naturaleza-Rose no simpatizaba con hombres lobo, y se negaba a tener cualquier tipo de relación con ellos

-Bueno...-Sirius se dejo caer a un sillón junto con su hija- No va en nuestra naturaleza comer osos, y aquí nos tienes. Tenemos que evolucionar...¿Te llamabas Rose? Rose, tenemos que ir más allá. No quiero quedarme en la Edad Media como Aro. No gracias

-Hablando de eso...Tenemos que hablar de algo. Sentaos -Hermione se puso muy seria y se enderezo en su sitio. Los demás se sentaron donde pudieron y escucharon

-Como sabéis...Aro nos la tiene jurada a gente como nosotros -Empezó Hermione- y quiere tener a toda la población humana a su disposición para poder alimentarse. Hace unas décadas, conoció a un mago con delirios de grandeza, Grindertwald, y se alio con el. Sin embargo, este hombre no era demásiado poderoso, pero si su discípulo. Aro si hizo un trato con él, que según he escuchado esta por realizarse.

Tom Riddle o Voldemort, es un hombre obsesionado con la pureza de la sangre. Para que me entendáis, dice que los magos solo pueden ser hijos de magos que a su vez han sido hijos de magos. Todo el resto del mundo es escoria. Aro le propuso ayuda. Él le ayudaría a librarse de esa casta inmunda, y a cambio no tocaría a los magos puros. Y le daría más poder. -Hermione tomo aire y continuo-Hace 20 años le transformo, y le ha estado educando para que pueda ser inmune al olor de la sangre, y así, poder ser su mano derecha entre los humanos

-Pero no lo entiendo...-Edward se levanto y miró a Hermione- Con el ejército que tiene Aro, podría hacer lo que quisiese, y no necesitaría a nadie más¿Por que molestarse en entrenar a alguien?

-Lo que Aro quiere es primero derrotar al Clan Gryffindor, al que Hermione y Sirius pertenecen-Carlisle miró a Elezar con cara de preocupación

-¿Y eso por que, querido?-Esme tomaba la mano de su marido.

-Hermione es lo que ellos llaman _il gioiello della corona_ , la joya de la corona.

-No entiendo

-Los poderes de Hermione hacen que sea el arma más mortífera que pueda haber

-Carlisle...-Hermione le dio una sonrisa-deja que yo lo explique. -miró a los demás y dijo- ¿Os acorais de que mi poder era el camuflaje? Bueno...no exactamente. Mi cuerpo adopta los poderes que le favorecen. Es decir, yo al principio pensaba que mi poder era el de camuflarme, pero con el tiempo adquirí más y más poderes, de modo que ahora... Tengo todos los poderes que os podáis imaginar.

-Por eso la quiere Aro.-Añadió Carlisle- Mientras estuvimos con los Volturi, ellos la llamaban así. La joya de la corona,o el pequeño diamante reluciente. Varias veces Aro intento que se casase con el, para poder tenerla a su disposición

-Pero cuando me fui, me juro odio eterno, más cuando se entero que yo era vegetariana y que mientras estaba en Italia nunca había comido a ninguna de las personan que el me traía. Las abandonaba en algún pueblo cercano y les advertía que nunca tenían que volver.

-Entonces, ¿cual es la situación ahora?-Jasper había adoptado su mejor faceta de estratega experimentado

-Tranquilo Sargento-Rio Hermione- Esto es para poneros al tanto. Vosotros sabéis mejor que nadie que el tiempo para los vampiros es algo muy relativo, podrían pasar décadas hasta que den el golpe de gracia, pero hay qe estar preparados.

-Por eso hemos empezado a reclutar gente.-Sirius se levanto y miró por la ventana- Solo queda saber si estáis en esto o no

-Podéis contar con Denali, Sirius.

-Y con nosotros-Carlisle miró a Esme y apretó su mano- No hemos estado defendiendo esta forma de vida para luego dejar que maten a inocentes

-Perfecto -Sirius se volvió a ellos con una sonrisa-Ahora que esto esta resuelto...¿Que os parece si comemos algo? Me muero de hambre.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza mientras se organizaban para salir a cazar. Hermione y Alice iban muy juntas, por lo que Jasper las miró intrigado. Edward intento entrar a mirar, pero una barrera mental le detuvo de golpe, y las voz de Hermione resonó en su cabeza. "_No te olvides Eddie que tu novia no es la única que puede hacer esto. Os enterareis a la vuelta"_

Llegaron a casa totalmente empapados pues había empezado a llover cuando apenas habían empezado. Hermione y Sirius fueron los primeros en ducharse y después los demás. Finalmente, tres horas después de haber salido de casa estaban todos sentados en el salón viendo una película. Todos menos Alice y Herms. Se oyeron risas en la parte de arriba de la casa y unos pies bajando a la cocina y subiendo

-¿Que estarán tramando?-Esme miró a su marido con una sonrisa

-Conociendo a mi hija...-Sirius se repantigo en el sofá, soltando un suspiro- Nada bueno

Todos siguieron viendo la televisión cómodamente hasta que unos pasos apresurados se escucharon por la escalera y las dos chicas aparecieron con una caja de pizza y con una sonrisa enorme.

-Familia, tengo un anuncio que hacer-Hermione sonrió y se puso seria como la presentadora del circo- Pero, mejor os lo muestro. Alice, por favor

Alice saco un trozo de pizza de la caja, y le dio un mordisco. mástico y después le dio otro mordisco. Mientras esto pasaba, los demás miraban con cara de asco y Jasper murmuraba "ya se puede lavar bien los dientes hoy. Que asco", a lo que Edward al oírlo empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

-Alice, cariño, ¿que haces?

Alice dejo de comer y le paso el frasquito a Emmett.

-Bebe y come, ya veras

SU hermano obedientemente lo hizo, y dijo muy sorprendido

-¡Esta rica!

-Señoras y señores, les presento el nuevo brebaje made in Hermione. Reactiva las papilas gustativas para que podáis sentir los sabores. Además, por mucho que comás no engordas porque la ponzoña lo disuelve antes de llegar al estomago. Lo que no se es si la sangre sabrá bien...Bueno, es efecto dura 24 horas, y esta hecho con compuestos orgánicos, asique no hay ningún tipo de contraindicacion.

La familia aplaudió (menos Bella y Rose, a las que se le unió Tanya), y todos quisieron probarlo. Todos estaban encantados y se divertían comiendo

-Siempre tan repelente...Nunca cambiaras, así nadie te va a querer

Hermione se giro y la miró

-Bueno, siempre es mejor eso que tenerlo como la boca del metro, ¿no? Si fueses humana a estas alturas seguramente tendrías unas cuantas docenas de niños

-Y yo te aseguro que siendo como soy mi marido no se acostaría con otra el día antes de la boda

Todo paso en cuentista de segundos. Hermione se abalanzo sobre Tanya y la estampo con la pared, inmovilizándola. Tanya, a pesar de ser muy fuerte, no puedo mover ni un centímetro a la chica, que la miraba furiosa.

-Te lo digo una ultima vez, Tanya. Vuelve a tocarme las narices y por mucho que quiera a Eleazar no sales viva, ¿de acuerdo?. Créeme que hacer una hoguera con tu bonito pelo no me resultaría difícil.

La soltó y cogió una chaqueta, para después salir de la casa dando un portazo

-Edward, ¿podrías ir? Eres el más tranquilo de la casa, ahora mismo no necesita a nadie nervioso. Luego la tranquilizaras tu Jasper, pero primero deja de temblar de rabia

-Si Carlisle

Edward se fue del lado de sus esposa, con quien sabría que tendría una discusión más tarde, pero como su padre había dicho, ella era de la familia, y la familia se apoyaba.

Siguió su rastro por el bosque hasta que la vio sentada enfrente de un lago, bañada por la luz de la luna. No había nada en todo su vida que le hubiese parecido tan hermoso como esto

-Hermione...

Ella giro rápidamente mientras se limpiaba algunas lagrimás que tenia en la cara y sonreía

-Eddie...¿Buscando pumás? Me parece que a esta hora no vas a encontrar nada

El se sentó a su lado y pudo ver como brillaba su llanto, como pequeños diamantes.

-No tienes que hacerte la fuerte. Eso que te ha pasado es...

-Una mierda, dilo...-Sonrió suavemente mirando a la luna- Ni siquiera se porque me enfado tanto. Lo hace para provocarme, no debería caer. Soy más fuerte que todo eso...

-Lo eres- El rodeo sus hombros son un brazo, y su olor lo intoxicaba.-Pero esas cosas pasan y pasan, y es normal que te duela.

Ella sorbió por la nariz y acaricio su mano

-Cada vez me acuerdo, y pienso en el hubiera, siento nostalgia. Si hubiese funcionado, tendría a alguien que me quisiese de la manera que se quieren tus padres o Jasper y Alice.

-Lo encontraras...Eres...-A Edward se le corto las respiración cuando ella le miró con esos ojos brillantes topacios, cuando le sonrió y la sonrisa ilumino su rostro- Eres maravillosa, la mujer más dulce que puedo haber conocido, las más amable y las más justa, la más desinteresada-Le acaricio la mejilla-Quien no lo vea debería ponerse una cristales de culo vaso

La risa de ella inundo el bosque y el juraría que su corazón había vuelto a latir. Hermione se tumbo a mirar las estrellas, y le dijo

-¿Sabes? Aunque con la experiencia he sabido que las estrellas son esferas de plasma, me acuerdo cuando Lily me contaba que eran los deseos de la gente, que los habían hecho y que esperaban ahí, hasta que se hacían realidad.

Y en ese momento, al lado de esa mujer que le hablaba de deseos, que era feliz con esas pequeñas cosas y que luchaba porque gente como viviese normal, se dio cuenta de que estaba perdido, y de que ella tenia razón

Su matrimonio no iba a ninguna parte, por que se había enamorado de Hermione Black. Su pequeño diamante reluciente.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-

Bueno, espero que os guste^^

Aya


End file.
